


I wouldn’t mind

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colourblind till you meet your soulmate Au, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.<br/>~Jonathan thinks theres a glitch in his brain, because he's always been able to see in colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn’t mind

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Tumblr and thought it would be amazing to write about, turns out it was alot harder than I thought it would be. But here you go, also a huge thank you to Konnie for being my beta xox  
> Follow me lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com

I wouldn’t mind

_Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

[_Chapter Track!_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qea3lLr5qQ) & [Inspired by](red-orca.tumblr.com/post/84581130368/pleasegodletmelive-owynsama)

From birth, everyone saw the world the same; black and white, well more of greyscale than simple black and white. No colour existed in your world until you meet the one you’re destined to be with, your soulmate.  
And it could be the most simplest of contact, the most innocent of touches, and the world around you would suddenly explode with colours, the world lighting up around you, the endless blue expanse of the sky and the monochromatic hues of the leaves in the trees.  
Soulmates are precious, for only a few lucky ones ever got the chance to meet theirs, and they are loved and cherished because when your other half dies, the beautiful vivid world around you goes back to being black and white, just as suddenly the as colours came, they could be taken away.

Children in all their innocence would curiously ask why they couldn’t see in colour, why their world was so dark, why they weren’t allowed to see the beautiful vivid world around them. Their parents would laugh gently at their child’s confusion simply stating, “You’ll have to find your soulmate first.”  
Years of searching and searching would soon follow. There are lucky ones who manage to find theirs during their teenage, high school years, but some aren’t so lucky. Some go through their entire lives looking for the one they’re destined to be with.

Jonathan is neither of these people. Jonathan could always see colour, his earliest memories were saturated in bright colours.

He didn’t just see the black and white in the world around him; he saw the blues and the reds too. His parents thinking the worst and would take him to a specialist, thinking that him seeing colour meant that something was wrong with him, that he couldn’t love, that he wouldn’t ever find his soulmate. Specialist that poked and prodded at his young body, taking blood samples and putting him in big machines that took pictures inside of his head.  
Jonathan however, didn’t think he needed any of that. He thought that since he could see in colour, it meant that he was meant to love everyone, every single person. He thought it was a fluke in his brain, a chemical imbalance that allowed him to see in colour and he remembered often telling his sweet grandmother his thoughts, thoughts too mature for a little 5 year old to have.  
He remembers a few days after his 5th birthday, sitting in his grandmother’s lap and asking her what soulmates were.

“What does soulmate mean nanny?” His voice high and childlike, clutching the teddy-bear she gave him for his birthday to his chest.  
“Oh my sweet boy,” His nanny said, hugging him gently, “It means that there’s only one love for everyone who exists. And when you meet that love, you know them. You know you are meant to be together, and nothing can keep you apart.”  
“I heard mummy say that because I can see colours, that I might not have one. That sometimes people are born without theirs, do you think that’s what happened to me? Do you think that my soulmate exists?”  
He remembered very clearly his grandmother hugging him tightly and whispering words of comfort and encouragement into his ear, the sweet smell of lavender clinging to her clothing as she petted his dark haired head.  
“My sweet little one,” she said, “I can assure you that your soulmate exists and they are out there waiting for you, all you need to have is patience. It will happen when you least expect it.”

It wasn’t until a couple of weeks after his 5th birthday did he feel as though his world had tilted and turned upside down. He was playing with his teddy-bear and action figures when the noise around him was _suddenly deafening,_ dark spots dancing in front of his vision and a sharp piercing pain shooting through his small body. There was a sudden shift in perception of the world around him, for a moment everything really was black and white and next it was – indescribably bright and colourful.  
He remembered waking up in his bed, with his mother hovering over him talking gently to him in hushed tones, after that incident he was sure that there was a glitch in his brain, that something was definitely wrong with him and that he needed medication, something to help balance the defectiveness of his brain, that was until he met and touched Evan.

It was ironic that the happiest moment of his life was also the saddest, because it was very clear in the moment when they both met, Jonathan wasn’t Evan’s soulmate. Evan had someone else, for a moment he’s glad. Jonathan isn’t anything special, he’s not supermodel-attractive, his talents only extend to creating and editing videos. He’s just Jonathan, a scrawny, pale man with a maniacal laugh.  
And Evan is, well he’s perfect. He’s nice, polite, and kind to anyone and everyone he meets. Attractive enough that he turns heads by both men and women. He’s just everything anyone could ever want.  
And it hurts; it hits him hard to know that the one person he was meant to be with wasn’t meant to be with _him_.  
He almost wants to sob, because this wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Evan was his soulmate and Jonathan wasn’t his.

If he thinks about it, he could always ignore it. Ignore the feeling inside of him and pretend that Evan wasn’t his soulmate. Pretend that they weren’t a perfect match even if the universe thought that they were. He could just walk away and continue to live his normal life. Content with the knowledge that his brain wasn’t defective but perfectly normal – if not slightly crazed. Be content with the knowledge that he hasn’t destroyed the relationship between his best friend and his girlfriend. He wouldn’t do that; he wouldn’t be that kind of man.  
So when Evan stares at him dumbstruck with his hands raised in the air, unable to form a coherent sentence, the girl standing beside Evan watching them with large understanding eyes, Jonathan makes a quick exit mumbling apologies to people and his friends as he barges past them in the convention hall, his fingertips tingling from where Evan touched him.  
He runs until he’s safe behind his hotel room door, diving fully clothed under the bed sheets shaking with fear, excitement, nervousness, and longingthat are welling up inside him.  
_‘Evan’s not my soulmate_ ,’ he chanted repeatedly, ignoring the loss he felt weave around the delicate curves of his too fast beating heart.

 

* * *

 

When Evan was a child he never fully understood why people called their vision black and white, when there were so many more colours and shades to what many called black and white.  
He didn’t know why people were so excited about seeing colours, like how could the sun have a yellow-ish, golden hue to it, when in reality it was just a blinding shade of white that hurt his eyes? How can the grass beneath his feet be this so – called ‘green’, when all he saw was a lighter shade of black? The same could be said for the sky – how could it be a beautiful – endless ‘blue’, when all he saw when he looked up was a light grey colour?

He’s never seen colours before, most people haven’t until they meet their destined one; their soulmate. He remembers being little, his mom and dad tried to explain colours to him, but for him living in black and white was no different than living in colour because that’s all he’s ever known.  
He remembered the first time his sister saw her first speckle of colour, the colour green. He remembers how giddy with excitement she was, pointing out anything and everything that had a piece of that colour – the grass, the leaves on the trees – the colour of her soulmates eyes.  
He remembers growing up surrounded by people who could see colours and it always ended with them patting him on the back or head and saying _“It’ll happen when you least expect it.”_

He was so fucking sick of hearing that.  
  
So fucking sick of his mom setting him up on dates that he knows aren’t for him, he’s not going to meet his soulmate on a blind date. He was so fucking sick of his mother looking at him with the same fucking eyes that everybody else had, and sometimes he could practically _feel_ the pity rolling off of her in waves.  
It’s the same pep talk he gets from everyone; _"I_ _t’ll happen when you least expect it." "_ _You just need to go out more often, you know mingle"._ Or his personal favourite, _‘you’ll find them someday’._  
But what if he didn’t? What if something bad had happened to his soulmate? What if the reason he was colour blind was because he didn’t have a soulmate? He was so sick of everyone’s reassurances. When would it be his turn? He’d been waiting for so long now. When would his cursed monochrome world finally burst into a million different hues?

Sometimes he would get so lost in his own thoughts and worrying over his future that he wouldn’t notice his sister sneaking up behind him and patting him gently on the head, “Don’t worry baby brother, they’re out there waiting for you, just be patient a little longer.”  
_“Yeah - yeah it’ll happen when it happens,”_ he remember muttering under his breath, but his sister just laughs and says, “The world works in mysterious ways Evan and just so you know,” Her voice turning serious, “Being soulmates is involuntary – you don’t even have to like the person when you meet them. They could be completely wrong for you in every way – wrong temperament, wrong age and in some cases the opposite sex, but you know deep down to your very core, that you’ll never be completely happy again without them. When you’re soulmates, it hits you like lightning, and you know without a doubt that’s that one person in this world is who you are meant to be with.”

He understands all of that now, he understands the feeling of being hit by lightning, and he understands the sudden disorientation of the world suddenly bursting into vivid colour around him.  
_He understands._

Because when Jonathan, _his sweet, sweet Jonathan_ , had stumbled over his own two feet in the convention room, surrounded by all their friends and fellow YouTubers. Evan was standing beside him to catch him before he hit the floor and as Jonathan reached out, his fingers brushed against Evan’s palm and he clasped his hand tight to steady himself, the touch sent sparks through him. And the room instantly flooded with colour and he knew, _he was the destined one,_ _the other half of his soul,_ and he stared down at their hands, something like awe flooding through his being and he couldn’t speak, his throat was tight and closed up. He wants to say _“You’re my soulmate”_ he wants to shout it from the rooftops until everyone in the world knows. And somewhere in the back of his mind thinks that he’s always known. Always known that this beautiful, clumsy, wonderful man in front of him was special to him, always known that he was his. His partner in crime, his best friend is his soulmate.  
From the very first moment he had heard his voice through his headset all those years ago. Evan closes his eyes for a brief moment and when he re-opens them, he blinks, taking in the dark coloured hair of his soulmate, his pale skin. Evan’s eyes tracing over his flushed face, feeling slightly bemused at how pink Jonathan’s cheeks were. He takes in the cherry red colour of Jonathan’s lips, shining slightly as Jonathan bit and licked at them nervously.  
He saved Jonathan’s eyes for last, the beautiful crystal blue eyes, blue eyes that looked a lot older than Jonathan’s twenty-seven years of age and suddenly Tyler’s and Marcel’s description of the beauty couldn’t compare to what he was seeing with his own eyes.

Evan stared at him for a moment before Jonathan awkwardly laughed; pulling his hand out of Evan’s and scratched the back of his head. He watched dumbstruck as Jonathan’s blue eyes dart around the room, landing on Evan’s sister who’s standing beside him before darting away, he hears Jonathan mumble out an _excuse me_ , before he legs it out the convention room, accidentally bumping into Marcel and Craig on his way out.  
That wasn’t exactly what he was expecting to happen. He always imagined the moment when he would find his soulmate would be happier, that him and his destined would embrace and be happy, not for the other half of his soul to make a run for it. The moment of finding your soulmate was the subject of many stories, songs, and films that were multi-award winning and bestselling books. The thought of meeting your true love gripping at the hearts of millions and every time he heard a song or saw an advert for an upcoming movie he would feel a slight pang in his chest and longing would well up inside of him.

“So that’s him?” His sister giggled, looking at the lax expression on his face. “You should go after him; I think he might have gotten the wrong idea.”  
He turned to her, ignoring the questioning looks from his friends, “Wrong idea?”  
His sister shook her head, muttering stupid boys under her breath, “He thought that you were taken, he thought that I was your girlfriend. When you meet your soulmate for the first time and they’re with someone else, it’s kind of devastating.” She continued, “It feels like your heart’s being ripped out and it feels like the only person in the whole world that you were made for, isn’t and can’t be yours.”  
She pauses for a moment, assessing him. “You see in colour now.” It was more of a statement than a question and Evan simply nods his head in confirmation, “How do you feel about him?”  
Evan’s breath catches in his throat at the question, how does he feel? _Happy, elated, nervous._  
“The thing is – and I know this is going to sound strange, but I seem to love him, sort of desperately. I think I always have. Ever since I first heard him speak to me, the moment I heard his voice through my headset all those years ago, I was a goner.” He looked into his sister’s eyes, the same deep brown as his own, “I should go to him.”  
She laughed, the bell-like tone attracting the eyes of others, and she smiled at him “My baby brother is finally all grown up, go get him and tell him how much you love him.”

 

Evan grinned and turned to make his way through the large crowd in the convention hall, but his friends were blocking him, Nogla’s large frame towering over him with a confused scowl on his face and Marcel standing beside him with his arms crossed on his chest. He looked back in forth between the two men, wondering what they want.  
“Did you do something to Jonathan?” Marcel demanded, never one to beat around the bush.  
“No, no I didn’t do anything to him – well actually I did, but it’s nothing bad, at least I don’t think it is…” he trailed off. Marcel and Nogla looked at each other in confusion, a silent conversation going on between the two men. Jonathan was their best friend; they loved the little clown to pieces.  
Deciding to put them at ease, he leaned in closer to them, lowering his voice.  
He whispered, _“Jonathan’s my soulmate.”_  
“HE’S WHAT!!!”  
“Shhhhh.” Evan hushed, grabbing Marcel by the back of the neck to quiet him. He glanced up at Nogla who was grinning from ear to ear, “I fucking knew it, and I fucking called it.”  
Evan smiles at him, gratefully. “You can’t tell anyone though, Jonathan kind of ran away before I could say anything.” Nogla and Marcel nodded their heads before pushing him through the crowd, muttering in his ear that they would cover for both him and Jonathan.  
He power walked towards the lift and he was thankful that it was empty, nervously pressing the button for the third floor. Everyone had booked their rooms early and managed to get rooms on the same floor. Evan’s room was at the end of the corridor across from Jonathan’s.

His legs felt shaky and his heartbeat thudded in his ears. He raised his hand and tapped gently on the door.  
He heard movement and after a moment Jonathan opened the door looking dishevelled, his eyes were red rimmed and his lips were bright red and puffy. Evan froze for a moment, his eyes once again taking in the beautiful colours of his soulmate. The blue of his eyes really were the colour of the summer sky, and the dark tresses of his hair made him want to run his fingers through it.  
Snapping out of his thoughts he stepped into the room and Jonathan left out an adorable squeak of surprise as he closed the door behind him, and he enfolds Jonathan into his arms, his hands stoking gently down Jonathan’s spine.

“You’re my soulmate?” The question slips from Evan’s shaking lips and Jonathan tenses up, before going lax in his arms and nodding his head, burying his face into the side of Evan’s neck.  
He unwrapped his arms around Jonathan and spots the nest of blankets that Jonathan made on his bed and he gently guides him back towards it, kicking off his shoes as they went. Evan lay down on the bed, back firm on the mattress, opened his arms looking up at Jonathan and a small shy smile graced his lips.  
Jonathan let out a whimper, the need to be close to his soulmate was buzzing underneath his skin. He wanted to touch him, kiss him, and hold him forever, but Evan wasn’t his.  
“What about your girlfriend?” he enquired, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
Evan raised his hand, palm facing upwards and Jonathan hesitated for a moment before taking it in his, he gasped at the electricity that shoots through him. Sparks dancing across his nerve endings, his entire world lightening up and his back arching involuntarily as pleasure raced down his spine.  
“My sister,” he gasped at the same effects of the soulmate bond that Jonathan had, “The girl downstairs in my sister.” and he laughs as Jonathan lets out a long sigh of relief. Jonathan remains sitting there, content with just playing with Evan’s fingers.

“Have you always liked me?” Jonathan asks, completely out of the blue, tangling his fingers with Evan’s.  
Evan looks up at him from his sprawled position on the bed, “Yeah, of course.”  
Jonathan hums and shifts closer, straddling Evan’s lap. “I mean, have you always liked me? Will you still like me, even without the entire soulmate thing?”  
Evan snorts and sits up to pull Jonathan closer, burying his face into the crook of Jonathan’s pale neck. “You’re my soulmate, the only one in the whole world that I could ever possibly want.” Evan takes a deep breath, then exhales and it sends shivers down Jonathan’s spine. “You’re my best friend, the only person I trust with my entire being. I feel complete when I’m with you either on Skype or playing silly games online, and I feel empty when we’re apart. What I feel for you is so much more than like Jonathan, I love you.”

“I don’t just love you because we were born for each other; I love you because you complete me in every sense in the world.” He kisses his way up Jonathan’s neck humming contently as Jonathan wraps his shaky arms around his shoulders; he kisses his ways to his jaw then places a gentle first kiss on Jonathan’s lips. It’s a brief touch of skin against skin before he pulled away, looking up at Jonathan in silent permission. He watches as Jonathan’s eyelids fluttered closed and he admires how his pale skin clashes beautifully with his black sooty eyelashes. _He’s so beautiful and perfect and all his._

Evan leans back and pulls Jonathan with him till he’s sprawled out across his chest. With a little manhandling, he curls his larger body around Jonathan’s, whispering words of endearment and affection into his ear. Kissing Jonathan’s red bitten lip, the kiss was hot, deep and wet. Being totally lost in the moment, Evan bites Jonathan’s lips until they sting and burn.

They lie there for what seems like hours, listening to the other tells stories of their family and giggling at the shenanigans they each got up to as children. Evan learned more about Jonathan’s family life, and Jonathan learned that Evan wanted to open his own business in the future, they always shared things with each other but this was different, _this was them sharing their entire life with each other._  
“I’m kind of stupid for jumping to conclusions.” Jonathan said as they untangled their limbs from one another as they decided to go look for their friends and hopefully find some food in the process.  
“You’re not stupid.” Evan said, but it went unheard as Jonathan continued on, “After all, we are soulmates.” Jonathan said. “I can’t be completely stupid or I’d be completely wrong for you.” Evan paused in his search for his shoes, turning he looked up at Jonathan who was biting his lip,  
“I don’t think you’re stupid.”  
The blinding smile Jonathan flashed him made him lightheaded with his heart aching in his chest.  
_This man would be the death of him._

“Being your soulmate means you’re stuck with me forever.” Jonathan laughed and Evan could hear the nervousness beneath it, the worry and hesitation, “Yeah forever is a long time-” he agreed “But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side, if I get to wake up to your smile and laugh every day then I wouldn't mind it at all, not one little bit.”  
Finding his shoes, he yanked them on and stood to intertwine his fingers with Jonathan’s, placing a kiss on both of Jonathan’s palms. Together they make their way back downstairs towards their friends and Evan’s sister, excited to share their happy news.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please review it & send me more prompts


End file.
